


One Word

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [18]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt comforts Jaskier after a performance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	One Word

One word.

Sometimes one word was all it took. Over the years the criticism had become easier to handle. He knew deep down that it was his mistakes that helped him grow as a performer, writer and bard but it stung. He’d always reacted more violently to criticism than his peers at Oxenfurt. They were able to brush it off and move on but not Jaskier. Jaskier still thought about that one performance where he’d accidentally said ‘shit’ instead of ‘sit. That was years ago now but it haunted his nightmares and probably always would. These days he brushed off the bad reviews with a swear word or three and a sneer. He pretended that he was above all of that. They didn’t get to see how much it hurt.

He didn’t owe them shit.

It was such a stupid feeling. All the thug of a man had said was that he preferred the first song but in Jaskier’s mind it spiralled. What had been wrong with the second song? It was a song of aching heartbreak and Jaskier had worked hard on the imagery and metaphors. It was, in his opinion, some of his finest work but they’d preferred the first piece. A short little drinking song he’d made up one night when he’d been completely off his head on ale that tasted like fucking horse piss.

He pulled the pillow tighter to his chest and let out a wordless scream. There were tears prickling in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. He was better than that.

“Jaskier?”

Fuck.

He wiped the snot from his nose and sat up in the bed. He should have known Geralt would find him. They were sharing a room after all. Geralt was standing in the doorway. He was scowling up a storm but Jaskier could see the concern hidden in Geralt’s lovely golden eyes. He always saw what the witcher tried to hide from the rest of the world. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chin. “Hi,” he mumbled.

Geralt was across the room and on the bed in a heartbeat. His strong arms wrapped around Jaskier’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and let Geralt’s familiar warm, musky scent surround him, leather and horses. It shouldn’t have been a pleasant combination for a bard who’d grown up as a noble but it was Geralt, and Geralt was as far away from Lettenhove as possible. Perhaps that’s why he loved him so much. Even if Roach did stink half the time.

“Hmm," he said as he buried his face in Geralt’s chest. Geralt’s hands were running through his hair in slow but steady caresses.

“They were wrong,” Geralt murmured and Jaskier felt a press of lips to his hair. He let a breathy laugh, he hadn’t even needed to tell Geralt why he was upset. Bloody bastard. Jaskier hated how well Geralt knew him some days.

“An opinion isn’t wrong,” Jaskier sighed as he snuggled closer into Geralt’s arms, frowning at the feel of the leather under his fingers. It was all well and good for slaying monsters but terrible for cuddling. “Off!” He prodded at Geralt’s chest.

Geralt let out a heavy sigh, dramatic enough to rival his own. He methodically removed his armour and then gestured for Jaskier to stand up. He huffed but did as his witcher asked. Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead and then gently tugged his bright teal doublet off his arms. Geralt folded it neatly along with his armour and then laid down on the bed with wide arms.

Jaskier beamed and practically jumped into Geralt’s waiting embrace. He fell on top of Geralt chest in a flop before frowning. There was a lingering energy crawling under his skin and his heart was still fluttering in his chest. “Flip?” He grumbled and he heard Geralt’s low chuckle before the witcher rolled them over. Jaskier’s back hit the mattress and he let out an undignified squeak.

Geralt loomed over him with a bloody smirk on his face. Jaskier glared up at him but his words of protest were muffled by Geralt’s lips on his. Jaskier groaned in frustration but it didn’t take long for him to relax under his lover’s affections. He let out a happy hum as Geralt’s lip moved along his jaw and he nipped at Jaskier’s neck.

“You were brilliant tonight, Jask,” Geralt murmured “The song was beautiful.”

“Hmm,” Jaskier replied, not convinced.

“I like when you sing like that,” Geralt insisted as he let his weight fall onto Jaskier’s chest, snuggling up just like Jaskier had just moments before. Jaskier’s fingers immediately found Geralt’s soft silvery hair. He loved playing with Geralt’s hair almost as much as he enjoyed Geralt stroking his. There was something incredibly calming about gently running his hands through his lover’s hair. It was even better when Geralt really started to relax as there was something about his witcher mutations that meant that when he was extremely happy, he would purr. The soft rumbling in Geralt’s chest grounded Jaskier better than any song he could write. “There’s an understated beauty in the words. The bastards don’t appreciate that.”

Jaskier hummed as he gently pulled Geralt’s leather hair tie from his hair. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. They know shit all,” Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s chest through his shirt.

“Thank you, darling,” Jaskier sighed. There was still a heaviness in his heart but Geralt was there with him, and he was doing ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/633311358337908736/i-dont-mean-to-bother-but-i-am-going-through)  
> \- Wolfie


End file.
